


Colorful ribbons and little braids

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, just soft boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: What is softer? Hyungwon's hair, or Minhyuk for Hyungwon?





	Colorful ribbons and little braids

“So soft” Minhyuk coos, pecking the top of Hyungwon’s head while washing his hair, “it’s so pretty.”

Hyungwon only makes a pleased hum, leaning back on his boyfriend, content and warm and sleepy.

“It was good today” Minhyuk’s long fingers massage his scalp in soft, circular motions and Hyungwon feels like he’s about to melt into the water.

“Yeah” Hyungwon smiles, he’s nested between Minhyuk’s legs, his back flat on Minhyuk’s chest and his head thrown back on his shoulder, too tired to move anymore, but then again, he doesn’t have any reason to. He would stay at that exact place for the rest of his life if he could.

“Too tired to go out and see the city?” Minhyuk says, lips brushing Hyungwon’s ears, his own long hair tickling his nape.

“We’ve seen enough of New York” Hyungwon turns to his side, being properly spooned, to press a soft kiss on Minhyuk’s lips. “I want to see just you tonight.”

“You’re adorable” Minhyuk giggles, “so adorable, you know that?” He smells of vanilla shampoo and lavender body wash as Hyungwon nuzzles close to him.

On any other day he’d manage something cheesy, or some quirky remark, but he just mutters a small “I love you”, feeling so cared for.

It must be around 3am already. They finished with the concert relatively early, but had to stay for a while afterwards to talk with the managers, then go have some late dinner. By the time everyone was suggesting different places to entertain themselves for the night Hyungwon was already falling asleep on his seat and Minhyuk, of course, noticed. They were the only ones to get back to the hotel, so they had all the peace and quiet they could possibly want.

“So sweaty” Hyungwon had whined, sitting at a chair right after entering the room. “So sleepy.”

And Minhyuk has smiled, picking him up in his arms to carry him in the bathroom.

It was something they usually did back at Korea, bathing together when they had enough time to relax properly. It could take hours, slowly lazing in the hot water, massaging each other, messing around a bit, just cuddling. It’s something they first did when they lived at Minhyuk’s parent’s home, long before any talk of relationships or sneaky kisses between schedules.

Minhyuk takes the shower head, checks the temperature and then carefully, slowly, washes out Hyungwon’s hair, playing with the long strands. He washes himself too and when they’re both shampoo free he still doesn’t turn off the water, lazily littering Hyungwon’s shoulders with kisses.

“Will you let me braid them?” Minhyuk asks. The more Hyungwon’s hair grows the more time he spends just caressing and touching and being awed by it.

“Mhm” Hyungwon rubs circles on Minhyuk’s knee with his thumb absentmindedly, “only if you buy me pretty, colorful ribbons.”

“And here we all thought you can’t look more like a kitten.”

Hyungwon meows teasingly and Minhyuk laughs so loudly that the water starts rippling. That feeling in Hyungwon’s chest is the one he hopes to never forget. Because in the midst of an international career and fame, sometimes all he needs is to feel at home. Minhyuk is the one who can take him there, back to their little dorm bathtub so easily.

“Will you pat me dry and put me to sleep?” Hyungwon turns around, lazily sits on Minhyuk’s lap and hugs his waist. “Play with my hair while I fall asleep?”

And Minhyuk himself is tired, exhausted because he’s been up and running around the whole day, but he’ll never ever be too tired for Hyungwon.

“If you get off of me” he chuckles, petting Hyungwon’s soft skin everywhere he can reach.

“No.” Hyungwon says, lips against Minhyuk’s collarbones. “You have to carry me.”

“Anything else, my prince?” Minhyuk pulls the tape out with his toes, giving them one last warm sprinkle with the shower head.

“Gimme your big orange t-shirt to sleep in.” Hyungwon whispers, a few seconds away from sleep. Really, Minhyuk can never say no to him. Won’t even attempt keeping his favorite shirt because Hyungwon sleeping in it is a precious sight to behold.

Minhyuk, somehow, manages to take them both out from the bathtub, Hyungwon sitting at the edge with a tower around his shoulders, waiting for Minhyuk to dry out their bodies, giving his hands or legs out and watching Minhyuk smile at him, so in love. Minhyuk makes sure Hyungwon is dry, except from his dripping hair, leans in to blow raspberries on his tummy and carries him to the bedroom for the last part of their routine.

The blow drier slowly lulls Hyungwon to sleep along with Minhyuk’s hands. He can feel Minhyuk’s fingers, messing his hair to make sure every strand is dry, taking his time, kissing up Hyungwon’s neck and accidentally burning the tips of his ears.

It’s all so good, almost too good to be true because if someone told Hyungwon’s sixteen years old self he would debut with the love of his life he would have laughed it off.

When they’re finally both completely dry and dressed, all the lights off and the bed welcoming under them, they lay facing each other, Hyungwon’s lips pushed to a sleepy smile and Minhyuk’s expression one of utter adoration. Their legs intertwine, a muscle memory by now and breaths slow down.

“Your hair is getting longer too.” Hyungwon says, a hand on Minhyuk’s nape, bringing him closer, close enough for their noses to touch and nuzzle against each other’s. The room smells of shampoo and clean hotel sheets and something distinctively Minhyuk. “Keep it.”

“I’ll have you braid them next time, then.” Minhyuk says, one hand around Hyungwon’s waist and the other under his head.

Hyungwon falls asleep with a tiny content hum, Minhyuk petting his hair, as promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
